


Green

by Seicchanart



Series: Prompt Generator [5]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lazarus Pit AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: When Rachel’s world crumbles around her, it’s [Nyssa] who catches her.(Lazarus Pit AU belongs to @priama, yet this sapphic twist comes from my own brainworms)
Relationships: Rachel Dawes/Nyssa al Ghul
Series: Prompt Generator [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106981
Kudos: 1





	Green

When Rachel’s world crumbles around her, it’s Bethany who catches her. It’s Bethany who made it crumble in the first place, too, but Rachel can’t really blame her for that. She was just the bearer of the bad news, after all.

“He lied to you. About pretty much everything.”

It’s not the first time Rachel hears those words, and she thinks back to Gordon, how the man grasped at her arm desperately, told her the same thing Bethany said now. Other than him though, Bethany is calm, and looks at her with cold eyes. Her voice is almost nonchalant, and Rachel feels as if looking into a mirror.

Bethany takes her with her, and the next few days are a blur. They have to lay low to make sure Jonathan - Crane - _Scarecrow_ , doesn’t find them, and Rachel finds it hard to think about anything.

Bethany is patient, but not kind. She’s calm, and she answers all of Rachel’s questions, and for the first time since she woke up in the Pit, Rachel feels as if someone is being genuine with her.

(Bethany tells her that she worked together with Crane, and after she stopped doing that, she tells Rachel no more lies. She doesn’t know why, but she feels like she would sense it if the other woman was lying to her. They are so similar, and she doesn’t know why that is.)

Rachel feels numb and empty, just like when she had woken up. It’s hard to go back to this feeling after all that happened, but it has to be this way. Crane lied to her, had manipulated and deceived her, and still a part of her wishes he was still here, wishes she could go to him, walk into his embrace.

She probably would have done that, if not for Bethany sitting next to her, holding her hand while looking out of the window. Bethany’s eyes are cold as they always are, now that she doesn’t act around Rachel anymore. They look almost dead, a dark black that makes Rachel’s stomach turn (and her heart beat faster, for whatever reason.)

It’s too early, and she knows that. It’s weird, feeling the heartbreak of a love that never existed, but Bethany is with her all along. Not kind, not warm, but _there_.

Bethany tells her that she knows nothing about Rachel Dawes, and what kind of a person she was. Rachel knows now she can’t rely on the information Crane has given her, so she’s back to square one. For a short moment, she wonders if she should go back and ask Gordon, but she still can’t stand the man, even though she was apparently very unfair to him.

(Another reason she doesn’t want to go to Gordon is that she would have to seperate from Bethany. The other woman doesn’t say anything, but Gordon knows that Bethany has worked together with Crane. She’s a criminal, too, but at least she’s an honest one.)

Sometimes, Rachel wonders why Bethany told her in the first place. She wants to ask, but she isn’t sure how. She’s sure Bethany won’t lie to her, not like _he_ did, but she also isn’t sure if she’s ready to face the hard truth once again.

And so, it takes her a while to muster up the courage. Bethany looks at her when she asks, and her eyes widen for the fraction of a second. Then, the woman leans back in her chair and sighs.

“It’s… hard to explain. I’m not even sure myself.”

Rachel listens, and watches as Bethany fiddles with her fingers.

“Maybe because we’re so similar.”

It surprises Rachel, to hear the other woman say the words she had so often thought herself, but then, she nods. Bethany looks her in the eyes and swallows. Rachel doesn’t know what it is, but Bethany looks like she made a decision. Rachel prepares for the worst.

“My actual name is Nyssa.”

It’s not what she had expected at all, and so she can only stare as Bethany - Nyssa - continues.

“Nyssa Raatko. Or al Ghul, it doesn’t matter.”

The name al Ghul erupts some feelings in her mind, but as usual, Rachel can’t place it. She looks up to Nyssa, stays still as the other woman cups her face. She doesn’t know what to say.

“Um. Thank you for telling me.”

Nyssa kisses her then, and Rachel lets it happen. It’s way too early, she knows that, but she can’t help but like the feeling of Nyssa’s lips on hers. Nyssa leans back again, then, and Rachel wishes she would stay close to her, kiss her again.

(She’s desperately lonely, and unsure about her own feelings. It would be bad, to rush into this without knowing for sure what she feels for the other woman, but she also doesn’t know what else to do.)

Nyssa reaches into her own face, and puts her finger into her eye. Rachel simply waits. Nyssa is pulling out a contact lense, Rachel realizes, and when she does, she leans in close again. Rachel swallows heavily when she looks into the other woman’s eyes. 

One is black, the black she is used to. And the other is the same neon green her own eyes are. Once again, Rachel feels like she’s looking into a mirror, and she holds her head. She’s dizzy all of a sudden.

“I’ve also been resurrected by the Pit. Many, many times.”, Nyssa starts, and Rachel’s headache only gets worse. “You lose your feeling after so many uses, you become numb and empty. Your eye color changes too, gradually.”

Rachel's brows knit together.

“Gradually? But -”

“Yes. You’ve only been resurrected once. I suspect it’s because Scarecrow didn’t have all of your ashes.”

Rachel swallows at the mention of Crane, feels her stomach turn. Nyssa sighs and stands up, sitting down next to her. She grabs Rachel’s hand and intertwines their fingers. It’s grounding, and Rachel closes her eyes, listening to the pattern of their breath synching up.

“We are one and the same.”, Nyssa says, almost whispering, and Rachel nods.

She knows factually that isn’t correct, but they both feel as if it is true, and it’s the only thing Rachel still has. This time, it’s her who presses her lips onto Nyssa’s.

**Author's Note:**

> why am i like this lmao


End file.
